Tenrou Island
Tenrou Island (天狼島, Tenrō Jima lit. Heaven Wolf Island) is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial was held on this island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-15 It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 Climate and Area Tenrou Island is well-known for its summer-hot climate, not affected by other climates and weather systems on the mainland. Cana Alberona noted this is because of clashing currents present in the area, which keep temperatures high all year long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 2 Barrier The Island is normally hidden by a strong barrier, making it impossible to find no matter what magic one uses. This is because there is a highly classified secret regarding Fairy Tail hidden there. Geography, Flora and Fauna Tenrou Island stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which sustain something that has been described as being similar to "an island of top of an island", being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees. A bare rocky bay is present along the shores of the island, where no trees are present, but many large roots are shown crowding the rocks overlooking a clearing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 16 where eight galleries open, leading, through a cave system consisting of an identical number of seperated caves, to the inner part of the island. This place acted as the starting point for X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, and back then was marked by the smoke coming from a pile of trunks ordinately disposed in a square shape to generate a massive brazier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 6 Enormous, aggressive animals live on this island, some looking like pseudo-dinosaurs. Apparently, a few of these animals can speak in human language as well. The island has giant rock formations under the Tenrou Tree that resemble wolves howling at the sky, which may have been the reason for the name Tenrou (meaning heavenly wolf). Whether they are natural, carved, or made by magic is unknown. There are also ruins that can be found on this island, which indicates someone once stayed there. Makarov Dreyar went on to note that, in the past, Tenrou Island was said to have been inhabited by a real fairy. The lower half of the island is full of natural caves, which form a large, underground labyrinth. On the surface, the island is covered by rich, tropical jungles and waterfalls. It was serving as the battleground in the war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. It was thought to be destroyed by The Black Dragon, Acnologia, after the Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart war ended. But, seven years later Ichiya tells the surviving members of Fairy Tail that Tenrou Island still exists. Magic and Abilities The Great Tenrou Tree bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Fairy Tail crest marking so they can not die while on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Needs Help